


Common Ground

by SweetVennum64



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, F/M, Love/Hate, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetVennum64/pseuds/SweetVennum64
Summary: What happens when Damon and Bonnie are forced to team up in order to protect the one person they both love?Or...a sad excuse for some Bamon smut...sorry.





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a plot... but not really. Just read it, okay? Review too because I live for it...good or bad.

"Bonnie! Calm down!" Elena's gripping her tight around her shoulders trying to push her backward toward the front door of the Salvatore house.

Books are flying off of bookshelves, lamps are hovering in mid-air, liquor bottles are shattering.

"Get that witch out of here before she tears my fucking house down!" Damon is yelling from the living room where he's dodging random items flying by while at the same time trying to gather all his priceless items that are floating before they crash to the ground.

"You mean like you've been tearing my town down?! You ruin everything you touch, vampire! I should burn your ass right here!" Bonnie's hair is whipping across her face; her chest is rising and falling heavily with her breath. Her fists are stones at her sides. Her chin is at her chest and she's glaring at him under her lashes.

For a minute Damon thinks she's going to do it. He thinks that this may be his last moment on Earth. 163 years is probably a good time to call it quits anyway.

She bares her teeth and he hears a low growl deep in her chest.

Elena shakes her hard once more, eyes wide with fear. She's screaming Bonnie's name and Bonnie's eyes finally snap to hers.

"Bonnie, its fine! Please! Let's just go before you do something you might regret." Bonnie eyes clear just a bit and she allows Elena to turn her to face the front door, hands low on her back as she continues to guide her toward the exit. Elena can hear everything crashing to the ground behind them without Bonnie's rage and focus to keep them afloat. She hears Damon's pained groan as he calculates his losses.

"Oh believe me. I may regret a lot of things, Elena. But killing that self-centered plague would not be one of them"

"Hey! I heard that!" They hear Damon yell as they're shutting the front door.

They're on the road headed to Elena's. Bonnie is in the passenger's seat of her own car because Elena snaked the keys back at the Boarding House. It probably was a good idea since she can barely stop her hands from shaking still.

"I don't know why I let him rile me up like that. It only fuels him on. He's just such a jerk!" She's doing her best to try to slow her breathing and calm her nerves. She lets her window down, leaning her head against the back of her seat and lets the wind just brush through her hair.

"I know, Bonnie. Damon can be a tough pill to swallow but we need you. I know this is asking way more than you want to give right now but please, Bonnie?"

When don't you need me? She wants to say, but she knows that would hurt her friend. She's just tired of always having to be the one to get them out of a mess she didn't help create.

Katherine Pierce is the name of their most recent mess. Apparently, she's come into town to try to kidnap Elena so she could offer her up to Klaus in exchange for her own life to be spared.

Katherine grossly underestimated Klaus' ability to hold a grudge, so when she killed herself and turned into a vampire over 500 years ago to avoid being used in Klaus' sacrificial ritual, she had no idea that she would be running for her life from then on. That is, until she discovered a very human Elena could be used in her place.

So rewind back to right before Bonnie nearly leveled the Boarding House, she, Elena and Damon had all been gathered in the living room devising a plan.

Stefan and Elena planned to drive up to Elena's family cabin in the mountains and hide out there while Damon and Bonnie would stay behind for Katherine.

Elijah, Klaus brother, not so surprisingly hates Klaus more than they do so he agreed to take care of Klaus for them in exchange for Katherine and the moonstone. They didn't even really give a shit why he wanted Katherine or know what the hell a moonstone was but it sounded like a win-win so they didn't ask questions.

Bonnie wasn't too happy about being left behind with Damon of all people but she was willing to put that aside if it meant getting rid of Katherine and Klaus in one go. Bonnie needed to find a spell that would disable Katherine long enough for them to lock her in the Salvatore cellar and wait for Elijah to come take their troubles away.

Now, normally, this wouldn't be too hard to perform. She could drop Damon on his ass in a second but she had never encountered a vampire as old as Katherine before. She hated to admit it but it was going to take quite a bit more finesse on her part to take down Katherine. Being that she just recently found out about her magical gift, she's feeling a bit overwhelmed.

They were finalizing the plan and just about done when Damon started to gripe about being teamed up with a barely competent witch with a stick up her ass. She did her best to ignore him but Damon never knows when to leave well enough alone.

"She can barely tell the difference between an orgasm and an aneurysm, how the fuck is she going to take down Katherine? She's gonna get us all fucking killed." He was saying.

He's standing at the drink cart pouring his 4th glass of bourbon and Bonnie had just about had enough.

"Do you realize that you are the reason Katherine found Elena? If you hadn't been running around town leaving bodies all over the place we probably wouldn't be in this mess. You're lucky I'm even considering this. If it wasn't for my best friend being in the middle, I'd help Katherine rip your head off."

Everything went downhill from there and Bonnie snapped on him…again.

What is it about Damon that gets under her skin like no one else? It's like he can see inside her and knows exactly what buttons to push. The funny thing is…she has the same effect on him. And they're expected to work together? What the hell are they thinking? Stefan will be lucky if he finds more than a pile of Damon's ashes when this is all over.

They finally get to Elena's and Bonnie barely remembers the drive. She gets out of the car grabbing her overnight bag and follows Elena to the front steps. Caroline is coming over later. One last Girls Night before all hell breaks loose.

Stefan comes in just as Damon's sweeping up the last pieces of the 17th century porcelain vase in the study that Bonnie shattered. So far, he's counted about…17 trillion in damages. That witch is dead.

"What the hell happened?" Stefan is now standing in front of the drink cart which is covered in shards of glass that used to be crystal tumblers and $200 bottles of bourbon.

"Leave it to you to show up right after the good part." He says, joining Stefan in the living room.

"I highly doubt whatever happened here can be considered "good". Now explain, please."

"On the contrary, Baby Bro. You see, it turns out Bonnie Bennett just couldn't stand the sexual tension between us any longer so she finally decided to open those stingy little legs and take it out on me." He takes a brief glance around the room. "And our furniture too…unfortunately. That woman is a monster. I could barely keep up! Who would have thought that Little Bird was such a rabid animal in the sack?"

Stefan's wearing his you're an idiot face when he says "Let me guess. You were a dick to her and she kicked your ass?"

Damon grabs one of the few lucky bottles of bourbon to survive Bonnie's tirade and doesn't even bother looking for a glass. He puts the bottle straight to his lips and guzzles half in one go.

"Close, but not exactly. Actually, all I did was tell her the truth and she just couldn't handle it."

Stefan rolls his eyes. " Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly how it went down." He walks over to Damon where he's lounging on the sofa and takes the bottle from his fingers, swallowing a healthy amount. "Look Damon, I know you don't play well with others but we need you and your ego to not screw this up, okay? If not for me, do it for Elena." He hands the bottle back to his brother and heads toward the stairs. "I'm going to bed. You finish cleaning up this mess, young man."

When he hears Stefan's bedroom door close he lets himself relax against the couch cushions and shuts his eyes. He pictures Bonnie in his head. The way she chews on her bottom lip when she's trying really hard to ignore him but can't. The way her scent turns from sweet to spicy-sweet when her heartbeat picks up and the blood starts rushing through her veins when he hits a particularly soft nerve. The fire in her eyes when she's just about ready to burn him alive.

He's intrigued by her and he doesn't know why.

Ever since he crowded her up against her car and threatened to take his necklace back and she stuck her chin up and looked him directly in the eyes and refused him he's been itching to get under her skin ever since.

While Elena makes excuses for him and Stefan fights to save him from himself, Bonnie makes him own up to his shit and even throws some blows of her own. He hates her for it. He hates that she makes him look in the mirror and wonder if he even likes what he sees there anymore. He hates that she can see right through him.

He takes another swig of bourbon and exhales. He needs to get the hell out of this house.

He ends up at the Grill, still drinking bourbon…shittier bourbon, but it does the job. He's looking for a neck to sink his teeth into and a pussy to bury his dick in. They don't even have to belong to the same person; he could use a threesome right now. He holds a finger up to the bartender when he catches his eye and he comes over to refill his glass.

"Make it two, would ya?" Damon hears from his left

"Ric." Damon grimaces and gives him a mock salute.

Alaric gives him a once over and takes a seat on the barstool to Damon's left. "I would ask how you're doing but just looking at you screams trouble. You look like shit."

"Well. I've had a shitty day, Ric." Damon says on a long exhale.

"Yeah. Stefan told me about what happened with Bonnie."

"Stefan gossips like a fucking girl."

Ric chuckles and takes a sip of his drink. "Why do you insist on antagonizing her anyway? She's pretty much the only one around here who has the ability to save our asses. Saved yours on a few occasions if I remember correctly."

"Well no one's asking you to remember, Ric. And I'm not antagonizing her. I'm kicking her off that judgy little pedestal she's always sitting on, looking down her nose at everyone."

"Everyone? Or just you?"

Damon rolls his eyes and reaches behind the bar for another bottle of bourbon, popping the cap and drinking straight from the bottle.

"I take your silence and your overwhelming need to be drunk as confirmation." He takes the bottle from Damon and tops of his own glass before passing the bottle back.

Damon frowns. "Confirmation of what?"

"You like a challenge, Damon. That's why you competed with your brother for Katherine and are now doing the same thing with Elena. Your attraction to both women is purely obsession. You want to prove you're the better man. And now that Elena is starting to show you a little attention, you're on your high horse. Then Bonnie came along and knocked you on your delusional ass. You don't become the better man by stealing your brothers girl and generally being the town dick. Bonnie's really the only one who's out right told you that. And you're pissed. Not at her, but at yourself."

"Well thank you, Dr. Phil." Damon says, rolling his eyes.

"You're welcome, asshole. " He says, grinning.

"But seriously, Damon, Bonnie's not trying to hurt you contrary to what you believe. She's just tired of feeling out of control of her own life and considering you're the center of most of her recent problems, you should cut her a break. Talk to her. You might find you have more in common with her than you think."

"Yeah right. I'll get right on that. Maybe we can have a slumber party and braid each other's hair." He says, standing from the bar. "Anyway, I've had enough therapy for one day. Let's meet up next week for a follow up session." He turns and heads for the door.

"Dick" Ric says, shaking his head.

"I love you too, buddy." Damon throws over his shoulder as he exits.

He ends up standing in front of Elena's house. He doesn't know if he's there to see Elena or if he wants to see Bonnie. He can hear both their heartbeats inside the house and doesn't know what it says that he can tell the difference between the two.

Before he realizes it, he's knocking at the front door. Their giggling halts and he can hear Elena's footsteps.

She opens the door and sees him looking disheveled and a little worse for wear. "Damon, hey…is everything okay?" She's worried and she's looking at him with those huge doe eyes and he's lost.

It's been about four and a half seconds and he hasn't said anything because he really doesn't know why the hell he's here right now.

She steps outside and places a gentle hand on his arm. "Damon?"

He can smell his brother on her now and the spell is broken. Yep…Stefan's a mood killer even when he's nowhere near.

"Yeah…yes, everything is fine, Elena. I didn't mean to scare you. I just…I just…needed to speak to Bonnie."

She looks behind her inside the house where Bonnies sitting on the living room couch. "Um, Damon, I really don't know if that's a good idea right now. She's still a little upset and you said some pretty hurtful things to her."

"Yes. I know what I said, Elena.

"Look, why don't you come back in the morning when you've sobered up and she's had a chance to calm do-"

"It's okay, Elena" Bonnie's soft voice comes from behind her, cutting off the rest of Elena's sentence. She steps up beside her friend on the porch and looks Damon in the eyes. "What do you want?"

"I …I just want to talk, that's all. No jokes, I promise."

"Why?"

"Look, just hear me out, okay?"

Bonnie looks at him, the way his hair's messier than usual, the shiny glassy film over his ice blue eyes, the way his shirt is half untucked and he's leaning slightly to his left.

He's drunk off his ass. She figures if he tries anything stupid she could easily defend herself with him in this condition. She may as well hear him out.

She steps closer to him where he's now leaning with his back against one of the porch columns. "Fine. Talk."

He runs his fingers through his hair and licks his lips. Glances behind Bonnie where Elena is still standing in the doorway, her eyes slightly wary. He licks his lips again. "Elena…could you give us a minute?"

She looks a bit surprised at being dismissed but covers it quickly and looks to Bonnie. "You gonna be alright, Bon?"

Bonnie gives her friend a small smile. "I'll be fine. I'll just fry his brain if he gets out of line."

Elena nods, giving one last look to Damon before she heads back inside and shuts the door.

Bonnie turns to face Damon. "So...you here to beg and gravel at my feet for my help even though you were a complete and total dick? If so, I don't even want to hear it because this has nothing to do with you. This is about Elena. That's why I'm doing it so you can keep your little shitty apology or whatever it is you came to say because I really could care less, Damon."

"So you only came out here so you could talk, is that it? If you didn't care then why the hell are you standing here?"

"You know what, Damon? You're absolutely right. I have no idea why I even bothered. Whatever you wanted to say, you can keep it. I'm going back inside, good night. Don't bust your ass going down the steps." With that, Bonnie turns around toward the front door.

"Wait, wait, wait, Bonnie please."

He grabs her wrist and pulls her back around to face him right before her hand reaches the doorknob. She's breathing heavy and he feels it when her pulse picks up.

"Let me go, Damon"

He drops her arm immediately, hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'm sorry. Look. Please just hear me out. No more touching, I promise."

She leans back against the closed door and crosses her arms across her chest, a shield. He's still standing a bit too close, towering over her.

She's never noticed how big he is. She guesses it's because most of the time when they're in each other's company, he's either on his knees screaming from the aneurysm she's giving him or standing next to Stefan. Stefan's just slightly taller than Damon but he carries a bit more muscle, like that of a football player so Damon's always seemed sort of slim compared to Stefan in her mind. But with him standing over her now, she's realizing that there is nothing slim about Damon Salvatore. She can see the way the muscles in his arms are stretching the fabric of his black t-shirt. The way it's stretched tight across the front of his chest and then loosens toward the bottom where his waist is tapered.

She shuts her eyes and shakes her head trying to effectively stop that train of thought. It would only lead nowhere fast.

When she opens her eyes again, he's looking at her expectantly. Oh right. He's waiting for an answer. She takes a deep breath and meets his eyes head on. "Fine. I'm listening."

He releases a heavy breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding in anticipation of her answer. He was sure she was gonna tell him to fuck off and slam the door in his face. Now that she'd actually agreed to hear him out, he really wasn't sure where to start. He guesses he should just start with the obvious.

"Look. I know you're still upset about earlier and you have every right to be. I was out of line."

"Way out of line." She says pointing a finger at him.

"Okay, fine. Way out of line. And I'm not asking you to forgive me or anything right now, I know it's too soon for that, but I just wanted to say…I'm sorry."

She searches his eyes for any sign of humor or mocking and finds none. Surprisingly she sees sincerity… and a slight drunken haze, but his apology was genuine. Still…she's no fool. "Okay fine. You said your peace…now what?"

"Well…that's kinda all I had. I was hoping an apology would at least get rid of the cold shoulder you're currently freezing me with." He gives her a hopeful smile.

She bites her bottom lip and ducks her head to hide her own smile. "I don't know. That's asking a bit much, Salvatore."

He puts his hand against the doorjamb, partially caging her in, and ducks down to catch her eyes again. Her heart rate accelerates and she prays he doesn't notice. She's not used to him being this close to her.

"Please, Bonnie?" He asks giving her another playful smile.

"Your charm may work on everybody else around here, Damon, but I think you know it's gonna take a lot more than that to convince me."

"Ok, you're right." He says, dropping his arm but still not giving her any space. "So how about this. How about…we call a…a truce? At least until this is all over and psycho bitch is gone?"

"A truce? Really? You expect me to believe you can stow all your snarky commentary toward me for that long?"

He gives her a small smile and turns around to face the street, finally giving her some room to breathe. She lets her head fall back against the door and exhales.

He takes a seat on the porch step, resting his elbows on his knees. "Well, I'm not really doing it for you, of course. I'm doing it for Elena. After all…everything I do is for Elena right? He says, still facing away from her.

She chuckles. "That is the general consensus."

"And who knows." He says, turning around to face her again. "After all this is done, we may come out on the other side as friends."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah sure, I won't hold my breath."

"I don't know, Bon. Apparently we have more in common than we think." He rolls his eyes thinking about Ric's words to him earlier in the night.

She pushes herself away from the door walking toward him. "And what idiot would think that?"

He looks up at her where she's standing next to him on the landing. "I'll be sure to let Ric know what you think of his advice."

"Ric? Ahh..now this all makes sense. She sits down on the step next to him. " He's the reason you decided to come by and make amends?"

"I mean, I would have gotten to it…eventually…but he did speed up the process a bit, I suppose."

"Well, I'll be sure to thank him for talking some sense into your hard head then."

She smiles and they both sit quietly side by side for a moment listening to the silence of the night.

He bumps her shoulder with his own after a while to get her attention. "So. You think you're ready for tomorrow?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I found a pretty powerful spell in one of Gram's old grimoires but there's really no way to tell if it will work. Or if I'm even strong enough to actually perform the spell. Unless you know of another 500 year old vampire willing to let me use them as practice?"

"Unfortunately, I left my vampire phone book in my other jeans. But…" He pauses, unsure if he should even offer this up.

She turns her body so that she's facing him fully, her knees brushing against the fabric of his jeans. "But what?"

He's still not looking at her. His gaze focused on his hands where they're resting between his legs.

"Well…I can't say much about the spell itself, that's more your area but…I do know of a way to ensure your strength is up to par so that you're able to complete the spell without hurting yourself."

"Seriously? That's perfect, Damon. The spell is pretty much fail proof as long as Katherine shows up. Overexerting myself was really my only fear. Tell me."

He finally turns to face her. "Well…you could….drink my blood."

"I could…what? You can't be serious. I should have known something like that would come out of your mouth. I most definitely will not be doing anything of the sort! I'll just figure something else out."

When she moves to get up he grabs her arm again. "Bonnie wait." At her glare he releases her arm. "Sorry"

She stays put and waits for him to speak.

"It was only a suggestion, Bonnie, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do"

"Oh really? I'd rather not be in this mess in the first place but here I am…as usual stuck in the middle. Risking my life again. Being forced to work with you of all people." She runs her fingers through her hair, tugging at the ends, frustrated.

"Look, Bonnie, I get it-"

"No you don't! You can't possibly understand the amount of pressure on me right now."

"Ok you're right. I don't understand. But I do know that you'll do anything in your power to make sure Elena is safe. It's probably one of the few topics we actually agree on. I also know that you're brand new and I've seen what powerful magic can do to a witch if she's not prepared to use it. We don't have a lot of options here, Bonnie. I know we can barely stand each other on good days, but, I'd rather you not be dead if I can help it."

She's quiet for a long moment. The wheels in her head are turning as she thinks it over.

"Not that I'm actually considering this but…how exactly does your blood help me?"

"Well, it's pretty simple really. My blood is spelled with the power of a witch. Magic is the reason I'm still walking this earth a century and a half after my death. If you consume my blood, you're essentially consuming my power, my strength, and my abilities to a lesser degree. And as it turns out, Emily Bennett, your grandmother of many greats, is the one who spelled my blood and my daylight ring. I have the magic of your ancestor running through my veins so in some degree, we're linked whether you want to accept it or not."

She thinks this over for a long moment. She wonders the connection between Damon and her ancestors has anything to do with her and Damon's dynamic today. Is that the reason they're so easily able to get under each other's skin? Is that why he's able to elicit her strongest emotions without even trying? Is that the reason she feels like he's touching her inner most desires and exploring them with his mind? That's going to be something to explore at a later time. For now, she must focus on the issue at present.

"Okay. As crazy as this all sounds, it actually makes sense…but… if I were to do this, how much of your blood would I need?"

"That depends on you. You take what you feel you need."

She turns around, facing the street again, feeling a little overwhelmed. "I don't know, Damon. This is all just….too much."

"I was just offering options here, Bonnie. You don't have to decide anything tonight. Just know, the offer is on the table if you want it."

She gives him a small smile. "Careful Damon, I might start to think you care."

"Well…we wouldn't want that." He says back.

He stands to face her. "Well, I'm gonna head back. I need to finish putting my house back together and all."

She stands too, offering a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I might have overreacted a little."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot. But you were asking for it."

"True." He starts to back away, fishing his keys out of his pocket. "Goodnight, Bonnie"

"Goodnight, Damon."

He'd just finished taking out the last of the mess from this morning and was just about to head upstairs to bed when he hears a familiar heartbeat. He speeds over to the front door, opening it just as she raised her hand to knock.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

She gives him a nervous smile, tucking her hands into the pockets of her sweater. "Yeah. Everything is fine I just…can I come inside?"

"Yeah, of course." He steps aside, allowing her to enter the foyer.

He shuts the door and they make their way to the sitting room. Bonnie takes a seat on the large Victorian style sofa in the center of the room.

"You want a drink?"

"Yeah…sure"

He pours her a glass of the bourbon he'd brought up from the cellar, handing it to her he takes a seat in one of the armchairs across from her.

"So…whats with the late night visit? The last time a woman visited me at this hour…I got laid." He smirks.

She shakes her head. "You are such a pig."

He shrugs. "I've been called worse."

He watches her as she stares into the glass she's gripping tight between her fingers, obviously worrying over something.

"Okay. You're officially making me nervous. What's going on?"

She takes a large swig of her drink and looks at him under her lashes. "Nothing I just…I've just been thinking and…considering your…your offer." She whispers the last word like she's afraid someone will hear her.

"Interesting…and what did you come up with?"

"Well…as much as I hate to admit it, you were right…about everything."

He puts his hand to his chest in mock surprise. "Why, Bonnie! I never thought I'd live to see the day…"

"Oh shut up. Its already hard enough talking about this…even considering doing this with you. Just let me finish."

"Okay, Okay…you're right." He puts his hand out in front of him. "Proceed."

She takes a breath and continues. "You're right. I would do anything to keep Elena safe, she's my best friend. And as much as it pains me to be sitting here right now, its crunch time and we don't have a lot of options at this point."

She's looking through him with an intensity that is entirely Bonnie Bennett. Evaluating him, them in this situation, trying to read his thoughts but he gives nothing away.

"Look, Damon, I hate this but…you're pretty much my only hope at surviving this thing so…I'll do it…I'll take your blood."

He wasn't expecting her to even consider it, much less go through with it. There were a few things he didn't tell her about this. He didn't tell her that sharing blood for a vampire is basically the equivalent of sex. He didn't tell her that once his blood is in her system she'd be linked to him for a time. She'd essentially…belong to him in a sense. He didn't tell her any of those things on Elena's porch and he wasn't about to tell her now.

Instead he leans forward and looks her in the eyes. "So…how do you wanna do this?"

She scoots forward on the couch, setting her glass on the coffee table in front of her and shrugs, ringing her hands in her lap. "I don't know, Damon. I'm pretty much clueless in the matter. You tell me."

He moves forward , pushing her empty glass aside and sits on the coffee table directly in front of her. "Well, it's really as simple as it sounds." He scoots forward until he's sitting on the edge of the table, legs bracketing Bonnie's on either side where she's sitting on the sofa across from him. "You ready?"

"I…I don't know. I mean…I guess?"

He can hear her heart hammering in her chest and thinks she's as ready as she'll ever be. He hesitates for a second before he leans forward placing his hands tentatively on her knees. She stills immediately and he hears her breath catch in her throat as she watches his fingers splayed on her bare legs.

"Bonnie, listen. Look at me."

He waits patiently until she lifts her eyes to his.

"You have to relax, okay? It's not as complicated as you're trying to make it."

She nods, chewing on her lower lip. "Okay." She exhales. "Okay, let's do it."

"I'm going to bite into my wrist and you just take it from there, deal?"

"Jesus, I can't believe this is actually happening." She scoots closer to him; he spreads his legs to make room for her. "I'm ready."

He maintains eye contact with her as his fangs elongate. He watches as her eyes drop to his mouth as he brings his wrist to his lips and rips into the soft flesh there. Blood immediately starts to run down his arm, dripping onto the Oriental rug beneath them. He stretches his arm toward her and she grabs his wrist with shaky fingers and just holds it there in midair.

"You better make up your mind there, Bon Bon. Wounds closing."

Her eyes are shifting back and forth between him and his bloody wrist, her breath coming out in shudders.

"Tick Tock, Bon."

She finally makes up her mind, takes a deep breath, shuts her eyes tight, and brings his wrist to her lips. She screws up her face and he feels her take her first tentative pull. She takes her time to getting used to the sensation. His blood thick and warm on her tongue. Metallic and spicy and not nearly as terrible as she'd imagined.

Once she gets used to the flow, she swallows more, wrapping her lips more firmly around the wound. She can literally feel his power now, warming her from the inside. It's instantly addictive and she wants more. She grips his wrist tighter, sucking harder now.

Damon lets out a low, startled groan as she pulls his essence from his body. His eyelashes flutter, her lips soft and wet against the sensitive flesh of his wrist. If she knew what she was doing to him right now she'd be blushing. His breathing is getting heavier and he's getting to the point where he might lose control.

"Bonnie….Bonnie." His voice is barely above a whisper. "I think…fuck…I think you've had enough."

She doesn't even hear him. Her eyes are still closed and she's on a supernatural high. She's gone.

Damon has slipped off the table now and he's on his knees between her legs, moaning. He's got one hand gripping her hair and he's not sure if he wants to rip her off or hold her there. She's taken entirely too much but he can't seem to care because it feels so fucking good.

She's swallowing him in large gulps and she's using her tongue to make sure she doesn't waste a single drop.

His eyes are now closed and his hand slips from her hair, dropping heavily into her lap. He's feeling weaker and he should probably stop her before he loses consciousness. He wraps the fingers of his free hand around one of her thighs and gives a gentle squeeze. "Bonnie…you have to….stop now…Bonnie!"

She slowly starts to come back to the present as if waking from a dream. She looks down to Damon sagging in her lap, breathing heavily.

"Holy shit, Damon?" She grabs his face and lifts his head so that she can see him. "Damon, open your eyes, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

His eyes open slowly and his gaze is a little cloudy. "If you wanted to get me on my knees, Bon…all you had to do …was ask." He gives her a tiny smile as he pulls himself back up to sit on the table.

She rolls her eyes. "Well, I see your sense of humor is still intact. You must not be that bad off."

"So…how do you feel?" He asks, still trying to slow his breathing.

She'd been so concerned about Damon that she hadn't even noticed the slight changes in her body but now that he'd mentioned it…

She feels like she has her own sun in the pit of her stomach, she's so warm. Her whole body tingling and thrumming with power waiting for her to explore

She takes a second to look around the room, her vision crisp and clear. It's like she's seeing the world for what it is for the first time in her life. It was almost overwhelming.

Damon snaps his fingers in front her face. "Earth to Bonnie."

She jumps at the sound of his voice, louder to her her ears since her hearing is more sensitive she guesses. When her eyes meet his, she gasps. His eyes are startling. Piercing and icy as he looks back at her.

"Wow." She whispers. "I can…" She swallows. "I can see every strand of your hair, the texture….everything." She reaches toward him and he fights to sit still, unsure of what she's about to do.

She stops just before her hand makes contact. "Can I?"

He nods.

She runs her fingers slowly through his hair, pushing it back off his face, fingernails scraping softly against his scalp. She feels him shiver and her eyes find his once more. His expression is guarded as she searches his face.

The jet black of his hair stands out immensely against the paleness of his skin. His face is perfectly smooth and sculpted, his cheeks are tinted a brilliant, deep red that matches his lips… red and wet and plump.

It's like she's seeing him with brand new eyes.

"Perfect…you're…perfect."

He's stayed silent throughout this whole thing because really…he's speechless. She's looking at him like he holds the secrets to the world and he's trying to stay still and quiet, give her this moment. Let her relish in her heightened abilities. But if she keeps touching him like this…well…

He's so deep in his own thoughts that he doesn't realize she's moving forward, closer to him, until he feels her breath against his lips. She's so close now that he can see little brown specs of color scattered throughout the green of her eyes.

He puts his hands on her shoulders just before her lips make contact with his own. "Bonnie?" His voice low and gruff. "What are you doing?"

"I…I really have no idea but…I…I don't want to stop." She's looking him in the eyes and he sees no doubt there. Only heat and utter determination.

He drops his hands to his sides to grip the edges of the table, watching her as she continues her slow decent toward his mouth.

He closes his eyes just before they meet. Her thick lips press against his briefly and he hears her moan low in her throat. When she pulls back slightly, he feels her breath coming out in stutters. "Soft." She whispers.

He tries to be patient, wait to see what she wants to do next but she seems to be lost again, licking her lips over and over like she can taste him there.

Fuck it. He thinks just before he leans back in parting her shaking lips with his tongue. She gasps and opens for him immediately allowing him entry. He can taste a hint of the bitter, amber liquid he'd offered her just a few moments ago as he continues to explore her mouth thoroughly.

He's got the edges of the table in a death grip between his fingers and he hears the wood starting to crack. He loosens his grip just a bit but doesn't dare move his hands, unsure of what he might do with them.

She grabs big handfuls of his hair and tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss.

Even though he'd been the one to lean back in, she's quickly regained control of this situation.

She kisses him slow and deep, the slide of their tongues sinful and filthy and hypnotizing. Jesus. Her lips are full and wet and he can't help but moan as she sucks on his tongue.

She's trying to climb into his lap now, straddling him on the coffee table.

His hands immediately find her waist and he's squeezing so hard, he'll probably leave bruises because he can't be expected to not touch now, she's too close, right here in his lap, practically begging for it.

Her arms are around his neck and she's circling her hips slowly where her center is pressed to his. He's sure she can feel his dick straining against the zipper on his jeans but he doesn't even care at this point. He's pressing her down harder against him and they just slow grind right there on the table, sweet friction blowing his mind.

Her soft whimpers become frustrated groans and he knows she wants more. He can hear a rational voice in his head telling him that he should stop this before it gets too far. That Bonnie is just feeling the effects of blood sharing and she doesn't really want to do this with him.

He feels her blunt teeth where she's now biting and licking on his neck and that rational voice can go fuck itself. He stands up, hands firmly on her bottom, holding her tight against him while he moves over to the sofa. He turns so that he's lying flat on his back and she's still straddling him, legs bracketing his hips on either side.

He's not so far gone that he doesn't realize that she needs to remain in complete control right now. He forces himself to lie back and let her do what she pleases. She needs to know that his is her show, he's just a willing participant.

She's still grinding her hips against him while running her hands under his t-shirt and he's so fucking hard it's starting to hurt but he lets her take her time exploring him, feeling every inch of him. The muscles in his stomach tighten when he feels her nails scrape against his abs.

"I need this off." She's tugging on his shirt now.

He sits up enough and she pulls it over his head and tosses it somewhere behind them. Now that his torso is naked she's all over him, hands roaming, lips kissing every inch of skin she can see.

His back arches when she sucks one of his nipples in her mouth, his hands tangling in the hair at the back of her neck.

While she continues to explore his chest with her mouth, he feels her hands at his belt, knuckles fluttering against his lower abdomen as she tries to work the belt and his jeans open.

He hears that voice in the back of his mind again. Virgin. She's a virgin, Damon. At this point he's not even sure that she even remembers that she's a virgin. She's been working him like a pro.

"Bonnie…hold on. Wait. Look at me, please." His hands are around her wrist.

When she looks up at him, her pupils are blown so wide, he can barely see the green anymore.

"What is it? You… don't want me?" She stills and he can see doubt starting to cloud her eyes.

He sits up so they're face to face and grips her around her waist and grinds her down against him. She bites her lips and moans deep and throaty when she feels the hardness of him pressing against her wet center. "Does that feel like I don't want you? Bonnie…believe me…I want this. I really want this…but...you're a virgin and that's kind of a big deal. I just need to know that you're up for this. That you really want this…with me.

She grabs one of his hands and puts it right between her legs where her wetness has soaked through her cotton biker shorts. She gives him a sly smirk. "Does it feel like I don't want this?"

"Fuck." He bites out just as she pushes him back down so he's lying flat on the sofa again. She resumes working on his pants and when she finally gets them open she pulls them down just enough to release his aching cock from his boxer briefs. He hisses between his teeth, gripping the base of his dick and squeezes hard. He watches her eyes go wide when she sees the length of him, his girth.

"Holy shit." She whispers.

She removes her t-shirt; she's not wearing a bra. She lifts up enough to get her shorts and panties off. She's completely naked now and she's sitting on top of him, bare and beautiful. Her mocha skin is buttery soft and her breasts are full, her nipples little chocolate pebbles. He pulls her down so he can suck them into his mouth, nibbling and sucking, swirling his tongue. She tastes as good as she smells.

She's moaning and grinding against his stomach. "I need it now, Damon." She whispers.

She's so close to him and they're breathing each other's air and he feels like he's drowning in her. "Christ…take it…take it, it's yours." He mutters, nearly out of his mind.

She leans back a little and lifts up. He grips himself at the base, other hand on her hip to guide her down.

Just as the head of his dick slipped passed her entrance, she freezes, shutting her eyes tight, hissing sharply between her teeth.

"Shhhhh." He's circling his thumb where it rests on her hip, trying to sooth her. "Shhh..it's okay, Bonnie. Take it slow. This is all you."

He's holding her still on the head of his dick, waiting for her next move. It's taking every ounce of energy he has not to just slam into her. He wants to be inside her so bad he can practically taste it.

After a few seconds of shuddered breathing she opens her eyes and relaxes a little. She's chewing her bottom lip and her brows are creased. He can tell she's still in pain but she nods for him to go ahead.

He slowly, so slowly lifts his hips while holding her still. He feels himself go a little deeper and it's there where he meets resistance. That bit of flesh that keeps him from burying himself deep inside her.

He notices the beads of sweat at her hairline and her hands are in fists on his chest. He relaxes just a bit, taps her hip once with his thumb so she'll look at him. "Do you want to stop?"

She sees in his eyes that he's trying. He's really making this about her. He's willing to do whatever she wants him to do at this point. It's at this moment that she decides he's worth it.

"No…please…Keep going."

He nods once and grips her waist with both hands now, pushing up while pulling her body down on him slowly. He's chewing his bottom lip raw forcing himself to stay gentle as he continues to push upward, past the resistance. Her nails are digging into his chest now and her breath is coming out in short bursts while she struggles to fight past the pain.

Finally…finally he feels it when her body gives around him and she lets out a startled gasp when she feels a brief, sharp pain at his sudden intrusion…

He lets his head drop back against the couch cushion, giving her control once more.

She exhales and spreads her legs wider, continuing her slow slide down his length until he's buried deep inside her. She feels so full. She wiggles her hips experimentally trying to get used to the feel of him inside her and his eyes nearly roll up into his head. She's so warm and so fucking wet and all of it is for him.

"God, Damon. You're so big."

"Shhh. It's okay. Just…just listen to your body. Move any way you want."

She leans forward to catch his lips in a bruising kiss while she slowly circles her hips on his length. His hands grips her ass tight and he lets out a long, deep moan. "Bonnie…jesus"

"You like that?" she whispers against his lips.

"Fuck yes….I fucking love it."

She picks up the pace, his encouragement giving her new confidence. She's driving Damon Salvatore out of his mind and she's never felt so beautiful.

She sits back up as she starts to bounce up and down, head thrown back as the pleasure starts to build. She's moaning louder now and her name is falling from his lips on repeat. With her heightened senses and his blood still thrumming through her veins this is almost too good for words.

"Damon…Damon, I'm close." Her hips start to stutter and she loses her rhythm as the pleasure gets to be too much for her.

He grabs her hips, using his strength to continue bouncing her up and down, quickening the pace still, slamming her down to meet his hips before he picks her up again.

"Oh my god, Damon." She moans. I'm gonna cum…."

"Yes…give it to me, Bonnie."

And she does. Her orgasm rips through her so hard she can't even make a sound. Her head is thrown back, mouth open, and her entire body is trembling. He slams into her a handful of times more and he's cumming too, pressed hip to hip. He wants to fill her up.

When she finally comes back to Earth, she falls forward, boneless against his chest. He wraps one arm around her waist and they both lie there silently, catching their breath.

After a moment, when her breathing has slowed, she speaks. "Wow…I cannot….believe…that just happened." She's drawing invisible patters on his chest with her index finger.

He lets out a light chuckle. "That makes two of us."

She's quiet for a long moment and he knows she's overanalyzing things.

He brushes the hair out of her face. "Hey…what's going on in that crazy head of yours?" He asks.

She exhales heavily. "Nothing really…just thinking.

"Do…do you regret it?"

She lifts her head and looks him in the eyes. She can see fear and doubt there even though he tries to hide it. "No, of course not. I knew what I was getting into, Damon. You gave me plenty of chances to change my mind. Thanks for that by the way."

"I can be a gentleman when I want to be." He gives her a small smile. "So…where do we go from here?"

She drops her head back to his chest, letting out a heavy breath. "How about this. Let's survive this thing with Katherine tomorrow first. Then we can discuss it when you cook me dinner, deal?"

He chuckles. "You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Bennett. But you got yourself a deal."

He grabs the oversized fur blanket hanging over the back of the couch and covers them both. She snuggles closer to him and he can feel her relax as she starts to fall asleep.

"Night, Bon." He whispers, closing his eyes.


End file.
